Beginning of the End
by WindArcher
Summary: Violet finds out there is more to her than what most people think. She finds her trust in Brainy, but as they get to know each other better....trouble...gets in the way......
1. We'll Carry on

"Why?! Why?!"

Shrinking Violet ran towards Brainy. Crystal tears were forming in her lavender eyes and she felt her heart being ripped open.

"Why, Brainy? Don't you love me? Don't you care anymore?"

"Vi, don't say that. Of course I love you..I know you don't want me to go, its just that.."

"Just what?!" She continued to sob uncontrollably. Brainy held her in his arms and savored that last moment..tears forming in his humanoid eyes..emotions that beacme out of control......

"It's just that...I can't hurt anybody anymore...I can't hurt you anymore..." He wiped the tears from his eyes and held her close.

"Will you promise me one thing, Vi?"

"Anything...anything!"

"_**Take care of the Legion for me...I..I love you..."**_

He bent down and slowly..their lips met. Brainy never thought he had felt so good in his life...and to leave it all..was a tragic mistake.

They kissed for a few more seconds and that was it.

"Goodbye, Vi...and if you ever need me...."

He reached out and gave a small communicator to her.

"I'll be here for you, always..."

"Goodbye, Brainy. I love you........"

"I love you too.."

He gave one last despairing look at her and took off. Vi stood there...her tears flowing down her beautiful face...almost as if sadness had took over her...

"No, I must be strong. Brainy will be here for me. Always."

She shut the doors.


	2. Nightmares

"_**No!!!!!! Stop!!"**_

"What is it?! What's going on?!!!"

Nura's scream shattered the silence of the night. Vi, Imra, Luornu, and Tinya raced from their rooms and tried to open the door.

"Dream Girl?! Are you alright?!"

"Wha—oh...guys...I'm sorry.....to have disturbed you....."

Nura Nal sat up. She was sweating, and she looked terrifed. Imra was worried.

"Nura, what was wrong? Did anything unusual happen?"

"Yeah, a dream.....that's what happened......."

"Tell us!!" They were curious.

Nura was unsure of what she would do. Was she right? Was it just an illusion? No...it couldn't be...IT SIMPLY COULDN'T BE!!!!

_But no, she wasn't sure..._

_She couldn't just tell. Not yet._

_There must be an explanation!!_

"I...I can't tell you....just yet...I'm not sure....the dream was confusing...I have to tell Cos first thing in the morning..."

"Come on, Nura. We're your friends..."

"Please?!"

"Yeah, I mean, we need to know..!"

"Guys, please! You have to understand...I need to know more...I'll see in the morning...Please?" Nura was almost crying.

Vi stood up. She looked at Nura. She was hiding a deep secret, a really deep one. What could it be? Could it just be a minor matter? From her look...it was a major one. A really major one.

Imra wanted to read Nura's mind. But, no. She wouldn't betray her friend. She sighed and rose to her feet.

"Okay, Nura..we'll met with you first thin in the morning. Good night..."

The girls left and Nura shut the door and flopped over ot her bed.

_**Could it really be her? How? Why? She was supposed to be gone...**_

_**But she was back.**_

_**She was.**_

Cosmic Boy yawned. He got up and stretched. He dressed and thought.."Did I hear something last night?"

"Oh well, maybe the others can tell me about it."

He walked down to the breakfast hall.

He was shocked.

Nura was sitting at her usual place. She was the same, normal Nura.

Only this time, she wasn't smiling.

She was sad. Cos could sense that, just as any leader would. He sat by her.

"Good morning, Rokk." As always. But without the warmth.

"Same here, Nura. Are you okay?" He acted like he was curious, to be on the safe side.

Silence.

Then..

"Yes, yes, I'm fine.....now will you please stop asking me that?"

She sounded genuinely irritated.

Cos was now suspicious. _He would talk to her later..he had to._


	3. Reunion?

**Hi guys! Yeah, I know , I kinda suck at writing romance stuff..but I find it interesting...hahahaha..**

**Anyway, who is it? Who is the mysterious lady? Or girl..?**

**Thanks 1000GreenSun for reviewing and to LadyGuardianOfKeondes for faving!!**

Vi's POV...

I was exhausted. So far, Nura didn't tell us her dream. Hmm..maybe she wasn't ready. Drat, of course she wasn't ready yet.! But maybe Cos would squeeze the truth out of her before any of us did. Still, that dream had to be pretty important if she didn't have the _guts_ to tell us. Phantom Girl had invited me along with the other girls if we wanted to go shopping. I said no.

Shopping was not my forte, especially cause I didn't have a boyfriend. All of them, well, maybe not all of them, had boyfriends, but they had matches. Tinya was going out with Brin, obviously, while Imra was going out with Garth. I don't know about Nura or Luornu, but Cos and Bouncy had their eyes on them for quite some time.

I had nobody. Except for Brainy, of course. But we didn't see each other ..._that way..yet._ Well, it was true that we had kissed before...except that I wasn't sure if he really cared..I mean, he told me he loved me....well..yeah..of course he did. We weren't dating, just yet..

And he was gone. Well, not really gone. He was just walking around town....speaking of which....maybe I could come across him if I went with Tinya and the girls!

I scooted over to Tinya's room and banged on the door.

I banged again.

Then it opened.

"Hey, Vi! Change your mind?"

"Yeah, besides, my clothes are kinda sloppy." I lied. My clothes were absolutely not sloppy, I just needed an excuse to see Brainy.

"Really? I thought you liked them.."

"No, well, I did before, but not now.."

"Okay, we are leaving at 12 noon...so see you at the breakfast hall!"

I got out of Tinya's room and closed the door. Oh well. So much for my sloppy clothes.

"Vi, where are you? We need to go!!"

"Just a second. I need to find something..."

I was missing my communicator. Brainy gave that to me 3 weeks ago. Argh. I keep messing my stuff up. I don't know when I will be able to fix things...Speaking of which...I found it!!!!!!!! Finally..

At the mall..

"Okay! So we split up here nad meet back at precisely 5 pm! Okay, I gotta run now!"

Tinya disappeared inside the nearest dress store. Nura, Imra and Luornu went to an ice cream store. Finally, some time to think alone.

Suddenly, my communicator buzzed.

"Vi? Are you there?" It was Brainy! For the first time in three weeks, we had spoken to each other!

"Oh, Brainy! I'm so happy to speak with you!"

"Vi, um, can you meet me at the Superman Museum? Its really urgent."

"Sure...anything to get away from the mall.." I said.

"Uh, one more thing. The Legion musn't know that I'm speaking with you."

"Why?" I was baffled.

"Cause, well, some of them don't trust me yet...and you're the only one I trust...besides Superman....of course."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Take care. Danger is everywhere, Vi."

The communicator bleeped off.

Brainy's POV...

I was so shocked. Well...I hadn't given up my crime fightning duties. I was working as a detective. For the Science Police. There wasn't any other option, so this would be my job until I came back to the Legion. Argh.

I was investigating a series of murders comitted during the past 2 weeks. Just this mornign, I traced soem of the murders back to the Superman Museum. I was scared now. Well, not that I was scared just this time. I rememberd a memory of the Coluan army, but it was nothing compared to this.

I had called Vi a few minutes ago, cause I needed her help on this one. Well, and because I was scared. Seriously, I became a humanoid 3 weeks ago, and the emotions were kind hard to cope up with. I knew of love, anger, and fright. Speaking of love...

"Brainy? Is that you? " A familiar voice asked.

"Vi!!!!" I ran to her and hugged her tight.

She hugged me back . I pulled away and saw the gleam of laughter in those lavender eyes.

"Anything wrong?"

The joy in my eyes changed to fear and disappointment.

"I think Drax has escaped from his dimension."

"What?" She was shocked as much as me. "That can't be!"

**Drax escaped?! But there's more...again, the girl in Nura's dream! Next chappie coming up! Review!!:D:D**

**--Mei-chan**


	4. Investigations

**Augh..I can't believe Drax escaped! Oh well..so much for reunions. Hahahaha.**

**Finally, some CB/DG in this chapter! And slight PG/TW.**

**BTW, if you don't know who Drax is, he's a Kryptonian born in the Phantom Zone, and he appeared in Season 1 of LOSH in the episode Phantoms.**

**-Mei-chan**

**--**

The Superman Museum was in shambles. Vi stared around in horror. I was waiting for her to say something.

Finally, the silence broke.

"What makes you think Drax escaped?" Vi asked me, while poking around the museum.

"I..I don't know yet, actually. It just cause, well, I traced some of the evidence back here......and well..um..I.."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

I was caught off guard. I wasn't lying! I knew that only Drax could have been responsible for this. Well, since our encounter before, he came out of some device and transported me and the other guys to some kind of a phantom zone. We got out of it...but just barely, thanks to Tinya.

"No! I'm not lying! If it weren't Drax, then why, of all places, is the Superman Museum almost laid waste? Argh......IM THE ONE WITH THE 12TH LEVEL INTELLECT HERE!!!!!!! DON'T TEST ME!!"

Vi looked hurt. She turned away.

I felt sorry for exploding at her.

"I'm..i'm sorry, Vi...its just that...."

"I know, I know. I forgive you." She smiled at me with that familiar warmth in her eyes.

I smiled back and I checked my evidence sheet. Augh. How did he escape? Well, there was a possiblity that Tinya's transdimensional transportation had created a bridge from that place to the Superman Museum. It probably didn't take long for Drax to discover that. Shoot. I was coming to conclusions. Well, It wasn't unusual for me to come to conclusions. And they always turned out right. I was never wrong.

Excet when Vi was around. I smiled to myself. She gave me that sense of confusion, where in my blood started to heat up, and I felt a happy sensation clawing itself out from my new humanoid heart.

Typical. I shouldn't be confusing myself now. I turned back to my evidence.

"If there was really a gate, shouldn't we try to find it? And if Phantom Girl really created that gateway throught that otherworldly dimension, shouldn't she be the only one to sense where it is?"

I shook my head. I tried for an energy signature. None.

I waltzed up and down , under and over on the inside of the Superman Museum. None. I gave up.

"Okay, Vi. I agree. Call Tinya."

"But, uh, Brainy, before I go, I have to tell you something....its about Nura. She had this mysterious nightmare a few days back, and she hasn't told us the dream. My guess is, something fishy is going on."

"And....then?"

"She has been acting cranky and sensitive ever since she had that dream. Obviously its a pain in the butt for her."

"Weird. Maybe she's gonna be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" She snorted. "Yeah, right...."

I laughed. Dream Girl pregnant? Come to think of it, it wasn't such a bad idea. But it could be something else, anyway.

"Okay Vi, but I need you to get Tinya for me. I'll think about what you said. But before you go, come here."

I swept her up in my arms and gave her a long kiss. She was startled, but nonetheless, she returned it. When we pulled away, she laughed that infamous laugh of hers.

I put her down and she ran to the doors. She waved and I waved back. Then she flew away.

--

Back at the HQ....

"Where's Vi? She hasn't come back with us!"

Saturn Girl was frantic.

"Oh, Cos is gonna kill us if he discovers we left Vi behind!!! Shoot, ah....I hope she returns soon..."

"Calm yourself down, Imra. Vi is gonna be back before we know it. And its her fault..wandering off like that..."

"I'll try to sense her, to make sure she's okay.."

Saturn Girl went into a trance and sat still for five minutes. After that, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"She's safe, and she's almost here. I thought we were toast."

Suddenly the doors opened and Cos and Garth came in.

"Imra!! Where have you girls been?" Garth looked worried.

"Come on, Garth. We just went shopping for like, three or four hours. It was no big deal."

She tweaked his hair and he smiled gently at her. He enveloped her into a hug.

"Yes, I know, but it quite dangerous out there, especially we are solving some murders. Too bad the Science Police have it in for us."

He smirked and put her down. Cos looked exhausted.

"Where's Nura?"

"Nura? So, you are padding after her! I knew it!"

"Shut up, TINYA! Where is she? I'm serious now.!!"

"She uh, I think she went to her room. Are you going to ask about her dream yet? Or are you gonna ask her out? "

Tinya was bored by now. Cos glared at her.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna handle it myself. Don't try to follow me. And don't try spying on me, Tinya.!"

"Sure, maybe you two would end up together, just like me and my puppy."

"Hey! Who you calling puppy?!" Brin shouted from the control room.

"Forget it. Just make sure, when you come out there, you have answers, Cos."

"Yeah, I sure will have."

--

Cosmic Boy's POV...

Before I knew it, I was walking down the hall to Nura's room. Argh. Every once in a while though, I had to stop and look behind me to make sure nobody was following me. Ah...of course I couldn't see Tinya when she was following me..

She was a phantom. How stupid of me. And I couldn't sense her presence. Not unless I was Saturn Girl.

I continued the process of walking and looking around for security purposes. Finally. Nura's room.

I stopped and knocked. It was locked.

"Nura, are you in there? Its me, Rokk." I waited and repeated.

"Nura, please. I'm here to help. Please."

Silence.

Then...

"Okay..you may come in.."

I was nervous. Really nervous. I shook away the feeling and focused.

The doors opened for me. I entered slowly. Then I saw Nura.

She was sprawled out on her bed, crying her heart out in the darkness. I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to talk to her.

_She was ready to give up her secret, I realized._

"Nura....I ..."

Before I knew it she had enveloped me into a hug. I had no choice but to return it.

For the first time in my life. I felt her sadness. Her tears were streaming down my suit and I even held her tighter. I felt a wave of sorrow washing over me.

"Nura...I'm here to help. What's the matter?"

She straightened up and tried to wipe away her tears.

"About my dream...."

I was listening. Any information that the dream held was considered valuable.

"The lady..I saw...."

"I'm listening...Nura.."

"Was...."

"Was...."

"Was who?"

She buried her face in my chest and let out a long sigh.

"....the Emerald Empress."

--

**The Emerald Empress..back? No way! Next chapter is Nura's account of the dream. And Brainy...? Yup, he, Vi and Tinya are gonna investigate Drax's mysterious escape from the Phantom Zone! And is Kell gonna return? **


	5. Truth and Lies

**I'm back! Drax...and the Emerald Empress? Oh well, I guess I have to reveal the partial truth here.!**

**Thanks to AnaXaver for reviewing!**

**-Mei-chan**

**--**

**Con't..Cosmic Boy's POV..**

The Emerald Empress. So that's what Nura's been trying to tell me. Still, the pieces didn't fit together. Anyway, so all we had to do was to send a couple of legionnaires to Takron-Galtos to make sure things were ok. But I wanted the whole story. Maybe we could get Nura hooked up to one of those machines in Brainy's old lab so we could watch her dream. I looked at Nura.

She had stopped crying but the look on her face was one of anxiety and fear.

"Rokk, I'm afraid. I'm afraid for the Legion. Afraid for all of us. I'm afraid that its all gonna come to an end."

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. All we have to is hook you up into one of Brainy's dream reading machines, so we could, figure out your dream."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dream Girl."

"Goodnight and _thank you,_ Cosmic Boy."

--

**Vi's POV...**

I ran all the way from infinity to nowhere as I arrived at the Legion HQ. Darn it.

There was a thunderstorm in New Metropolis and I was soaking wet. I had to get Tinya.

This had to be solved once and for all.

I was very late. I locked the doors and ran into the lounge. Tinya was there all right, with Luornu, Brin, Garth and Imra, enjoying a mug of steaming chocolate.

I spoiled the scenario when I entered dripping wet from the rain.

"Vi! Thank goodness you're here! And why are you so late?!"

Same old Imra. Always the second mother I never had. I stifled a chuckle.

"Well, aren't you gonna explain yourself? Where have you been?"

My head drooped. It was Cos. Augh. Of all people, why did he have to enter at this time? I decided to give him the evil eye.

"For your information, I was out there helping the Legion. And I need Phantom Girl to come with me now!"

"What, me?" Tinya jumped up and looked totally excited.

For a split second, silence. Then...

"Where exactly have you been?! Will you just tell us?"

Cos looked mad.

I bit my lip. Should I tell him that I had been to Brainy and that I was helping him solve murder cases of civilians in New Metropolis and the fact that Drax was the mastermind?

I blew my cover. But not the fact that I had been to see Brainy.

"Okay, when you girls were at the mall," I said, sweeping my eyes over Tinya, Imra and Luornu for emphasis, "..I took off and went to the Superman Museum."

"What? The Superman Museum?! Why? You should be more careful nowadays especially there have been a lot of murders commited in the past few days!"

"I'm not through yet, Cos!! WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH?!"

Silence.

"Okay, Vi, continue. Sorry bout Cos." Garth added, glaring at him.

"The reason I was at the Superman Musuem, was that a friend, a particularly dear friend, had called me to see if I could help with the murders. He had come to a conclusion, that well, Drax escaped from the Phantom Zone.

A collective gasp escaped from the Legionnaires.

"And now, " I said, striding over to Tinya and Brin..."Tinya needs to come with me because we think she may be the only one to locate the energy signature. Remember when you got them out of the Phantom Zone?"

She nooded.

An eerie silence gripped the Legionnaires. Finally, Cos spoke up.

"I see you have to go."

Then Tinya..

"I'll do whatever it takes to solve these murders. And as for your friend, who is he?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I smiled.

Tinya frowned at me then turned towards the exit.

But Cos stopped us, and motioned for us to come closer to him.

"One more thing. You need to go with someone else. Just in case Drax strikes again."

"I'll go."

It was Brin. Tinya smiled.

"So, you've decied to come along after all,p—"

"Don't start that over again!"

I left them bickering as they followed me to the doors of the HQ.

**Somewhere in New Metropolis...**

He ran across the dark alleys and narrow corridors of the streets of New Metropolis. For the first time, he was afraid.

No, no..this was merely another of those strange emotions. He was becoming more like his weak counterpart, Superman. _No_, he decided. He wasn't afraid. He just needed to think.

A lot.

He grinned to himself devilishly. All those years in the Phantom Zone, and all for nothing.

Except when that girl and her so called friends had opened the portal. By accident.

And now, he was free to wreak havoc. All he needed was encouragement. Sadly, no shining example had ever given it to him.

All he had to thank, whoever birthed him, was that they had given him power.

Power.

Yes, power. That's what the whole game was about. When you had power, you had authority.

The power to_ kill. To destroy. _

Even better.

"I can offer you power."

Drax squinted. A dim, cloaked figure was standing at the far end of the alley.

"Who the hell are you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm somebody who is interested in the benefit of us both. And I'm especially concerned about bringing the Legion of Superheroes down."

Drax stood up and pinned the cloaked figure against the wall. He sneered.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart now, just like all those other people. What makes you think you're better than them?"

The cloaked figure started to speak.

"I was a distinguished scientist a few years back. That is, until my son, escaped from me and joined that childish Legion.

I offered him a second chance to return, but he didn't seem to take it lightly. He preferred his friends over me. Ungrateful wretch. We could have shared the power together. We could have become the rulers of the universe. But he brushed away that opportunity. As I always say, when you help someone, it comes at a price. He didn't believe in that. I always saw the opportunities for someone like him, but he simply became an obstacle."

Drax thought for a moment. Here was a man, who said he was a distinguished scientist. He offered him power. He wanted to connive with Drax. He looked like he was sincere enough.

But Drax was still suspicious.

"Show me what you can do, and maybe I'll accept."

--

**Timber Wolf's POV..**

I actually went with Vi and Tinya to this mysterious guy in the Superman Museum. I tried to well, guess who this guy was. Yeah, it could be Superman.

Never mind. I didn't know. I followed Tinya and Vi into the rain. It was kinda cold, you know. And pretty dangerous for us to be out here. Especially because most creeps come out at night. And Drax? That insolent excuse for a Kryptonian. I had to admit, he was exceptionally strong and he had Kryptonian DNA, but he was evil.

He tried to kill us.

Just as we were flying, I thought I caught a glimpse of my dad.

My sixth sense went active. I tried to sniff him out, but it was hard in the rain to do that.

"Brin?"

Tinya's voice jolted me out of my concentration.

"What? Problem, princess?"

"No, I was just wondering if you feel cold. And don't call me princess, puppy."

I bit back a smart retort. Sure enough, Tinya was witty. And even I couldn't disagree with that.

"Hey, you guys okay there?" Vi was looking over her shoulder for danger lots of times, but all she had seen so far was us bickering.

I mean, why were we even bickering? We were dating, and maybe one day we'd break up because of this.

Anyway, I shook away the thought and headed after them into the Superman Museum.

Vi was the first to enter.

"Guys, remember him?"

I looked in the direction where she was pointing.

No.

I couldn't be.

But it was.

Tinya was laughing and crying at the same time. She ran forward and hugged our Brainy, who hugged her back.

"Hey, Tinya, hey Brin. Long time no see."

I myself felt happy and sad. It was good to see him back.

"So, Vi," I said, "is he your mystery man?"

Vi blushed and moved closer to Brainy. He hugged her.

"I knew it! Oh, I'm so happy for you two!!"

Tinya was looking happy.

Then Brainy spoke.

"I'm so happy to see you guys haven't changed a bit. But I kinda need Phantom Girl's help on this one."

I squinted at the dark museum. My wolf vision told the truth: somebody had trashed around the museum.

And I was certain about one thing. Yes, it was Drax. It had to be. Supes had no other enemies in the 31st century other than him. I guess.

"So, Phantom Girl, I need you to turn phantom and search around for signs of an energy signature. And carry this device with you, just so I know where you are around here."

Brainy gave a small tracking device to Tinya and she vanished into thin air.

After a few minutes, she reappeared.

"It right there, right under there. Somebody's been out of it recently." She was upset.

"We need to close that portal."

--

**Sorry about the major cliffhanger..but I have to get going now.**

**Review please!  
I'm thinking, should Kell come back or not? Suggestion are accepted!**

**--Mei-chan**


	6. Frightful Illusions

**Gaahh, sorry I took too long to post this. Tell me what you think!! Ideas are very welcome.! No flames please.**

**Disclamer: DC Comics own eveybody in LOSH, and LOSH itself.**

**-Mei-chan**

--

**Phantom Girl's POV..**

"We need to close that portal."

Brainy shook his head and headed to the place where I had picked up the energy radiating from the Phantom Zone.

"Can you close it using your power?" Vi asked.

I scratched my head and shuffled into my most convincing thinking position. I had done this many times before, and it had always worked. If I turned phantom and located the invisible bands of broken energy, I could probably twist them around to seal the portal. But it would come loose, no doubt. But maybe if I asked Brainy to help me seal it, it could be indestructible.

"Brin, are there any fallen pieces of metal there?"

"Plenty." He answered. "How many do you need?"

"As much as you an carry", I replied. "Brainy, uh, could you help me seal this thing?"He ran over to me. "If only I were a phantom."

"No, you could melt the iron pieces while I twist the invisible energy bands around them."

"Um, Tinya.." Vi looked confused.

"Yeah?"

"If we seal that portal now, wouldn't it be impossible to lock Drax inside anymore?"

I looked at Vi and I realized. Of course. I was such an idiot.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. How on Earth can we stop the other beings to cross into our world?"

Brainy grinned. "Lets hope that they aren't as smart as we think."

I shrugged and moved away from the portal.

"We need to get going now. "

Vi moved over to Brainy and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"You'll come with us, won't you?"

"I....but..Vi...."

I snickered. "Brainy, of course you won't get away with staying here. You're coming with us, and that's an order."

"But..."

He tried to pull away, but Brin came to my rescue. He grabbed Brainy's other hand and half dragged him towards the entrance.

"Look here, genius, you're coming back with us, like it or not."

Brainy looked resigned.

"Okay, okay, I hope you're happy now." He smiled weakly. Vi ran over to him and gave him a hug. He kissed her and we set off for home.

--

**Back at HQ..**

Cosmic Boy was pacing up and down anxiously in the lounge. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Calm down...and rest. You can't solve all the problems of the Legion all at once." Saturn Girl smiled at him.

He smiled back."But Imra, I really can't just leave all of these problems to you guys. I feel responsible for all of you."

She punched him on his arm and said, "Hey, we're not kids anymore, Rokk. We can handle problems now. For heaven's sake, were almost adults. Relax for a while."

He stopped pacing and sat down on the couch.

"Are we going to carry on with the process when Phantom Girl and the others come back?" Garth walked in.

"We have to. Where's Nura, by the way?"

"In her room, locked up as usual. She said to get her when we needed her."

"Fine. I'm just so glad Tinya's not here yet."

"Someone say my name?" called out a familiar voice.

Cosmic Boy groaned. "Speaking of the devil..."

"..and here she is." A long forgotten voice continued.

"It can't be." Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad were dumbstruck.

"Brainy?" Cosmic Boy was mollified. "But how..?"

"I know, I know, I may have done mistakes in the past. But I've come to accept that I need you guys.", he added.

"Cosmic Boy, can we carry on with the dream? We're back, after all." Phantom Girl interrupted.

"Oh, yes, yes. I need to get Nura . Hold on..."

Cosmic Boy ran from the lounge and into the control room.

"Legionnaires, assemble for a briefing on the dream in five minutes."

He exited the control room and ran into the hall, where sleepy Legionnaires were already filing out.

Finally, he reached Nura's room.

Her door was open. "Nura?"

Suddenly, a force turned him around. He found himself face to face with her, a sad and haunting look in her eyes, a look that she wanted something...

He felt his face growing hot and a strange sensation overtaking him. He looked into her eyes.

"Nura...I ..."

His words were abruptly cut off as she pressed her lips against his.

His face grew hot and cold as he savored it, with her body close to his. He felt awkward.

"So, you two are...?"

They broke off as they saw Matter Eater Lad and Starboy staring at them open mouthed.

Cos felt embarassed.

"Well, what are you doing here? Get back to the lounge!"

The two Legionnaires sped away, obviously looking that they were caught red handed. No doubt this incident would be another asset to the Legion's gossip machine.

Cosmic Boy turned away as he was sure that the two were gone. Nura was confused.

"I'm sorry, Cosmic Boy, I couldn't help it...forgive me.."

He held her close and said,"Don't ask for forgiveness, I...I..."

She smiled and took his hand. They walked away from her room and shut the door.

--

"_You will pay, Legion..you wil pay for what you did!! No, for what he did!"_

_The Emerald Empress was crying, waves of fury seeethed from her eyes as she stared distantly away..._

_Phantom Girl was held down by Drax, with no means of escape. Timber Wolf was locked in combat with strange, creatures..._

_All around them, were fallen Legionnaires._

_They were coming, a distant army..._

The screen blinked and switched off as Dream Girl stirred and woke up.

"It can't be!!!!" Cries rose from all sides of the room.

"My father's back, and by the looks of it, he's teamed up with Drax and the Emerald Empress.." Timber Wolf snarled.

"Are we going to die? What did it say?"

"Is there going to be a war?"

The room was then silent. All around, waves of fear could be felt.

"Listen up. I need you to calm down and take precautionary measures. I need Starboy, Sunboy, Saturn Girl, Colossal Boy, Lightning Lad, Triplicate Girl, Invisible Kid, and Matter Eater Lad to go to Takron –Galtos, and make sure the Emerald Empress is secure. Meanwhile, the remaining Legionnaires will come with me."

The half confused, half scared Legionnaires ran to their assigned duties.

Cosmic Boy stepped away from the center of the room and sighed.

Just then, Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet ran into the room.

"Cosmic Boy, I'm picking up an unidentified time bubble signature. Should we receive it?"

"Go ahead."

"But what if it's bad news? I mean, you know, _real _bad news." Vi looked worried.

"There's always a 50 percent probability that whoever is coming in it is good news. Okay, here goes nothing."

Brainy turned off the precautionary controls in the room. There was a sudden mini explosion.

"Anybody miss me?"

It was Kell.

--

**Kell's back..!! Is Nura's terrible prediction going to be true? And what's worse, s when things are not as they seem! Get what I mean? If you do, you're lucky!!  
--Mei-chan**


	7. Half the Truth

**Yay!! Kell's soo back! Thanks to 1000Greenie for her ideas and suggestions!**

**Okay, so the Legion's going to Takron Galtos here. And Drax and Mar Londo have a big surprise for the Legion! And is the Emerald Empress even herself? We'll see...**

**--Mei-chan**

**--**

The remaining Legionnaires(Dream Girl, Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Shrinking Violet, Brainiac 5, Bouncing Boy, and Superman X) stayed in the lounge, waiting for Cosmic Boy to order them what to do. Most of them had been recently dispatched to Takron Galtos where they were to watch out for the Emerald Empress.

"It feels really good to be back. I kinda missed you guys." Kell said.

"Don't tell me you're gonna cry now..." Bouncing Boy said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not gonna cry yet. Well, maybe later."

Bouncing Boy was confused.

Then Brainy spoke up.

"Yeah, its good to have you back. You kinda remind me now of Superman." Replied Brainy.

"Did we fix the future?"asked Vi.

"Yes, thanks to you guys. Imperiex is gone, and I have Brainy to thank for that."

"It was nothing. Well, I didn't do it knowingly. But it still makes me feel guilty.

"It wasn't your fault," Vi said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How long do we have to wait?," Tinya said, interrupting the subject." I want some action!"

"Be patient, princess. Everyone is waiting like you."

For once, Timber Wolf was surprised that she didn't react to being called princess. Then he realized that she was talking to Dream Girl.

"So, I heard you and Cosmic Boy were...you know...."

"What is it, Tinya?"

Tinya put on her best-all knowing look on her face before turning away from Dream Girl.

"Ah, never mind. What did you say, puppy?!"

While Tiny and Brin were bickering, Vi took the chance to make amends for what Tinya had caused Dream Girl to feel.

"What Tinya means, is that, you two are getting along.." said Vi.

"Yeah, getting along so well..."

"How's it going? I heard you guys kissed."

"Phantom Girl, I strongly advise you that beware in trusting rumors. There's always a 79% chance that they are lies, 15%chance they are partly true, and 6% chance that they are the truth," said Brainy, without even looking up.

Tinya stuck out her tongue at him, and flopped back down on the seat.

When Phantom Girl turned away, Dream Girl blushed. Yes, Tinya was telling the truth. She had kissed him. If only she had closed the door...but anyway, that had happened. And yes, she really did love him.

She did.

More than anything.

--

**Back at the Superman Museum..**

"They're gone. I'm sure of it."

"If they're still there, I'll kill you with them, mark my words."

Mar Londo stepped out from the shadows, flanked by Drax. The ground made eerie noises as they walked by, giving the surrounding a deathly impression.

Drax surveyed the area thoroughly.

"Good.. Now, show me what you can do."

"Yes, but I need your help. I noticed that you came out of this so called Phantom Zone. But how? Surely you couldn't have come out of it, unless of course, if you are a _phantom."_

Of course. Drax smiled. That was the only possible explanation. Now he was invincible. He was unstoppable.

"Of course, of course. Now what do you plan to do?"

Mar Londo took out a small containing machine from his pocket. He smiled.

"These are my 13th generation of nanites. Using their power, I can make you control all of the inhabitants of the Phantom Zone and bend them to your will. All I need you to do is bring me inside the Phantom Zone."

Drax was delighted. He would do anything, _anything,_ to get the power. But he decided, he wanted no allies. He would get rid of this scientist once he had accomplished what he offered Drax.

They entered the Phantom Zone and there, Mar Londo unleashed a full wave of nanites and commanded them to obey Drax, who in turn bended them to his most evil and his darkest desires.

It wasn't over yet.

Well, at least, not yet.

--

**At Takron Galtos..**

"Okay, Sunboy, Starboy, and Colossal Boy, you guard the left wing of the hall. Make sure nobody gets in or out. Saturn Girl, Matter Eater Lad, watch my back. The rest, look out for anything weird going on.

Satisfied by his orders, Lightning Lad walked by countless cells, all containing murderers, thieves, and the unthinkable. He shuddered to think of it. He was on his way to visit the Emerald Empress and the Eye. He remembered that she was emotionally unstable ever since she was separated from the eye. He also remembered that the eye was the reason why she had never aged.

So what would she look like when he saw her? An old, withering hag?

Or a crazed lunatic?

Then he stopped and realized he was at her cell. He peeked in and retched at the sight.

She was an old withering hag. She saw him and tried to speak, but all that came out of her was gibberish.

He backed away from the cell in disgust and called a guard nearby.

"Um, excuse me, has she been like that always?" he asked, pointing to the once Emerald Empress.

"Yes, since we separated her from the eye, she withered away to...that."

Lightning Lad thanked the guard and strode off. He wondered.

If the Emerald Empress is that old, who could possibly be that young to fit the girl in Nura's dream?

But he brushed the thoughts away and continued to walk toward the Eye's hold.

When he got there, he was surprised at what he saw.

Guards were preparing a special machine just outside the Eye's chamber. He was curious.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" he asked.

"We are reinforcing the special force field of the Eye's contaiment unit. Each day, it makes attempts to escape.. and well...cracks in the protection occur. So we have to get in there and fire up the machine.

The tricky part is not to let the Eye get to you. Or out of the cell ."

He nodded and watched the guys move in carefully. He felt his work was over and started to move away and back to the hall.

A moment later, he heard a shout for help.

--

"Conrad!!!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!! It's killing me!! Its killing me!!!"

"Hang on, Xyilon!!"

Conrad fumbled at the keys and tried to help Xyilon get away fromt he clutches of the eye. He was weak. Soon, he felt his strength being drdged away from him. There was no escape.

No escape..no escape..

--

Lightning Lad ran back to where the two guards were struggling with the Eye. He caught up with Saturn Girl and the others as they raced to where it was happening. Instinctively, he fired a blast of lightning at the let go for a while, but it seemed to even lose its grip more whne Saturn Girl concenrated on it.

"Starboy, get the guards to a safe place! Colossal Boy, block the hallway! Starboy, go to the other end! Warn the others! They musn't let the eye escape!

Invisible Kid and Matter Eater Lad came down the hall, effectvely blocking any means of the Eye's escape.

But the Eye was to clever for them. It zoomed away from Colossal Boy and into the hall.

When the Legionnaires reached the hall, they couldn't find the Emerald Eye. They left Takron Galtos in hope of finding the eye outside, but it wasn't.

The bewildered and frightened Legionnaires huddled together, waiting for Lightning Lad's decision.

"Saturn Girl, can you sense it anywhere?" Lightning Lad asked.

Imra concentrated for a moment, then came out of her trance with fear etched on her face.

"It's out there. And its heading for Earth."

--

_It was losing power. It had to gain a new host, a new one. A young one, to be precise. _

_Ah, but yes, there was a suitable host. On Earth. No matter. It could wait. It had to lure the host. _

_The Eye studied its possible host, her memories, her life and everything. _

_There was only one way to lure her. _

_The Eye shot down to Earth, oblivious of its surroundings, only confident about its host, and the fact that this one would be in its power for a long time._

--

**Who could the host be? Hmm....tell me what you think! I**

**Next chapter, everything will be revealed!!!! As in everything! **

**--Mei-chan**


	8. Hurt

**Mercy screams it's violent love  
Justice and mercy  
Justice and mercy  
The depth of us created for  
Justice and mercy  
Justice and mercy  
This is where they kiss**

**-**_**Justice and Mercy, Flyleaf**_

**I've been listening to Flyleaf lately. Hahaha. So in this chapter, the Eye's gonna find its host.....and..something will ensue. Like I said, everything will be revealed!  
-Mei-chan**

**--**

**Back at HQ..**

"..and so, for the last time, Phantom Girl, do NOT CALL ME PUPPY, or you will face the consequences!"

"Who's gonna make me, Timber Wolf?" Phantom Girl said in a childish voice.

Brin shook his fist at her, then dropped down on the couch, exhausted with dealing with her. They were all bored from waiting for Cosmic Boy.

"Look, if you two are always fighting...."

"Don't start now, Kell."

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to give you guys advice, you know."'

Phantom Girl raised her eyebrows at him, then said..

"What exactly do you knoiw about dating?"

Kell stared back without flinching. "Nothing. I've never dated anybody before."

"Then we should find you a girlfriend!"

Kell shook his head. "No way. I might damage the time-stream by doing that. Besides, I'm here to help you, not to find love for myself."

"Right. Oh well, we can all just sit here and wait for the others."

They shook their heads in approval and sighed.

--

**In the control room..**

"Brainy, are you done adjusting the controls in order for us to receive communication?"

"Almost done. Adjusting power sources."

"I think that should do it." Vi said, while she came out of the machine.

"Good job, Vi. I really wish I had you shrinking power. It's so fascinating," commented Dream Girl, while peering out the other side of the room.

"Well, yes, I'm quite happy with it, but everyone on my planet has it, and most certainly I inherited it from my parents, so it doesn't make me that special."

"Don't say that, Vi. You're just as valuable as any of us in the Legion," Brainy retorted, while walking over to them.

"I know, but, ..."

"Well, everyone on my planet has the same kind of power as me. My parents are the greatest prophets on our planet. I planned on becoming one, but I decided it wasn't worth it."  
"How about your parents, Brainy?"

He looked away and hung his head down while leaning agaist the wall.

"Brainy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Vi was too late. He ran away from the control room.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Dream Girl suggested.

"Maybe I should," she replied sadly, as she walked from the room.

--

She found him in the balcony, crying.

"Brainy, I.."

He lifted his head up and looked at her while grasping her arms tightly. He broke down sobbing on the floor and she held him in her arms as he wept.

Vi looked on his face, streaked with rivers of tears as they flowed down. His crystal emerald eyes...

Then he stopped and got up.

"You asked about my parents."

Vi was too hurt by what he felt to reply.

"My dad is Vril Dox, also known as Brainiac 2. He was the descendant of 1.0..He's...he's dead."

Vi was shocked."I'm sorry...."

Brainy ignored her. He continued.

"My mother is Brianna Dox, also known as Brainiac 4. She...left me alone..when I was young.."

There was a moment of silence. Vi felt guilty.

"I..really..didn't..want to intrude...I'm sorry.."

He stared out in the distance, tears still gleaming in his eyes..

"Vi..."

"Yeah? I'm still here."

"Kiss me."

His words hung in the silent air. Vi stared at him.

"You..want me to kiss you?"

"You heard me."

Slowly, but surely, she inched closer to him, then their lips met.

Vi thought she could still see tears in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

--

**Back to Earth....**

"Damn it! WE HAVE TO STOP IT BEFORE IT REACHES EARTH!"

Lightning Lad was boiling mad. He was furious. The Eye had escaped them. It had. Now it was headed to Earth.

"Garth, calm down...please.."

"Imra, I don't need your judgement on this one. I can handle things myself!"

Saturn Girl was taken aback. She was angry at him now.

"Fine then, I don't want any part of this. I'm trying to help you Garth, you should see that."

"Whatever. Just, leave me alone!"

"If you wish."

Saturn Girl left, runnign away, and crashed into Starboy and Sunboy. She apologized and ran faster. The two Legionnaires looked at her as she ran away, quizically.

--

_The Eye inched closer. _

_All it had to do was get closer._

_Too late. It was seen._

"_Please!!Spare me and my wife!!! Please!!!"_

_The Eye had no mercy. It didn't care. It got ready to eliminate the victim._

_Run, Arn! Run! While you still can...._

_It hit the woman. She died instantly. All it had to do was get the man..._

_He was running away............._

_But it had a clear shot, and he died within seconds._

_In the distance, sirens echoed._

_--_

**Back at HQ..**

"Cosmic Boy, come in! Are you there?"

Cosmic Boy snaped wide awake. He had fallen asleep while waiting for the call. Now, here it was.

"Garth. Problem?"

"Yes, of course there is a problem! The Eye has escaped!" he said irritably.

"Headed where?"

"Headed to Earth-there!"

Cosmic Boy knew there was no time to waste. He ran from the room and to the lounge.

"Guys, the Eye is headed here!"

"We already know. Somebody's been killed." Phantom Girl said sadly, while watching the news.

"Where?"

"South of New Metropolis."

"And who was killed?"

--

Vi and Brainy ran back from the balcony to the lounge, upon hearing Cosmic Boy's order.

They entered and they were faced with a grim silence.

Phantom Girl ran forward and hugged Vi, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Vi, I'm so sorry!!!"

Timber Wolf gently inched her away from Vi, with sympathy in his feral wolf eyes.

Vi didn't understand what was happening. Then she saw it for herself. On the news.

"..found dead were Arn Digby and his wife, Cyrina. Where ever their daughter Salu is, is unreported.

No. It can't be.

Her parents...were.

Dead.

"I'm so sorry, Violet. We'll track it down and destroy it." Kell said.

Vi shook her head and turned away. Brainy put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, and she cried. She had never felt so alone in her life.

"Vi, do you want to stay here while we go after it?"Cosmic Boy gently asked, hoping not to hurt her feelings.

"I'd rather go after it with you....I'd avenge them willingly.."

"Then lets go."

--

**In the Phantom Zone...**

"I've subjected every single one of them under you control. Happy now?"

Drax shook his head in approval and smiled. His plan was going as planned.

They sealed the Phantom Zone temporarily and came out in disguise, with cloaks over their heads.

--

Vi raced into the crime scene, where the science police were. She jumped right over the police line and raced into the house.

"Hey, hey, you can't go in there!"

Brainy intervened.

"Damian, remember me?"

"Querl, I'm surprised you'd show up. Back to the Legion, huh?"

"Leave the girl alone, will you? Her parents just died."

"Really?So she's alive. But as much as I'd like to agree, procedure-"

"Procedure can be ignored for today, as far as I'm concerned."

Brainy crossed the line and followed Vi inside, much to Damian's surprise.

He sighed and decided to let them go, for now.

--

Vi ran all the way to where it happened, mindless of where she was stepped on. Broken pieces of wood and jagged glass scrathed and wounded her, but she didn't care. All she wanted to see was the fact that her parents were gone.

She couldn't believe it.

She kept running until her feet and arms hurt. Then she saw it.

No, she felt it.

It came.

She struggled against it, but she felt herself weakening.

The, nothing but darkness.

--

**I can't absolutely do sad scenes. Wahahahaha. Give me suggestions on stuff, please..:D **

**Poor Vi.**

**--Mei-chan**


	9. Real Emotion

_**  
"And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"**_

_**-Real Emotion, Koda Kumi/Jade from the Sweetbox**_

**Okay, so Real Emotion was sung by two for the looooong non-updation of this...wah...some gore in this chapter..**

**Greenie's OC Louise is here now! Thanks Greenie, for letting me use her!**

**--Mei-chan**

**--**

"Vi, are you in there?"

Brainy peered throught the half open door. Nope. She wasn't there._ Where could she have gone?, _he thought.

His was literally dead on his feet. He has spent his last 30 minutes walking around the first and second floors. Approximately 31 minutes and 23 and ½ seconds now. Make that 2 seconds. He had to try the next one. It was like a joke. But a sick joke.

He had to find her.

He called Vi's name and raced up the stairs, oblivious to the walls that echoed him back, offering no hope, whatsoever.

--

"Is he back yet? I wonder what's taking him!!!"

Phantom Girl rolled her eyes and sat on a block of concrete.

"Tinya, give him space. Vi's family died, you know. He probably doesn't want to go just yet." Timber Wolf said furiously.

"I know..." Tinya sighed, while sitting herself more comfortably on her makeshift chair. "Its just that, ah..I can't believe this kind of thing could happen to anybody."

"Don't worry, Phantom Girl, she'ss be okay," said Dream Girl comfortingly.

Just then, Cosmic Boy walked up to them.

"Guys, I think there's something wrong with Brainy. He's not answering. I tried to call him several times, but...nothing. We should go in there."

"Is that a suggestion or an order?" Kell asked.

"Its an order. I won't leave them alone in there. Nobody deserves to die...again.. today."

"Right. I was hoping you'd say that."

They crossed over the police line, much to Damian's dismay.

--

"Vi? VI? VI!!!!!!!!"

Brainy was tired from running. He was bleeding from crawling under broken furniture and broken glass. He was hurt, deeply. Not from his wounds, but from the dreadful feeling that something happened to Vi.

Still, he ran on. Finally, at the fourth floor's third to the last room from the left, he thought he heard something. He ran cautiously, and stopped in front of the door.

He was shocked.

It was Vi, yes, his Vi, but she wasn't wering her costume. She was dressed in green, much like the Empress' costume, but only a little more revealing. And instead of the violet streak in her hair, it was green.

No.

Suddenly, Emerald Vi turned around. She looked into his eyes.

Brainy nearly keeled over when he saw that they were blank green. Not those eyes that were lively and full of laughter, but just blank. No emotion. Nothing.

Well, there was one emotion. It was hate. Pure hate in her eyes.

"You killed my parents."

For a moment, Brainy thought she was looking at the Eye, but when he saw her more clearly, her gaze was directed at him.

She was thinking wrong! The Eye messed up her mind!

Brainy tried to talk her out of it.

"Vi, i-its me, Brainy. You remember? We're best friends..you used to help me out with stuff...right?"

"Shut up! Murderer....you...killed them!!!!!!! You and your friends! You will pay..I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

_No. This wasn't the Vi he knew,_ he said to himself, as he struggled to call for help. He tried to call the Legionnaires, but Emerald Vi hit a blow as he tried to run. He slammed against the wall, chunks of plaster shattering with the impact.

He remembered his emergency weapon. It was a type of gun, but it had the ability to shift into different things.

But he was too late. He saw Emerald Vi coming for him, with a glowing emerald sword in her hand. He tried to defend himself, his weapon pulled out, but, he couldn't kill her. She was still possessed by that thing.

The sword went right through his stomach. She broke the end off, leaving it embedded there.

Blood gushed everywhere. Brainy felt himself growing weaker. The pain was excruciating. Dots swam in front of his eyes.

"Vi...please......its me...remember.."

Emerald Vi gloated then flew off, leaving him to die.

"Vi..no...come back.."

Then, darkness.

--

"Brainy....Brainy..Brainy!!!!!!"

"Are you here, Vi?"

"Where are you guys?"

All around the first, second and third floors the Legion went looking.

"Anybody home?!"

"Show yourselves!"

Finally Cosmic Boy assembled the Legionnaires int he third floor. They're not here, apparently. We'll check the fourth and fifth floors."

The Legion scurried off to the fourth and fifth floors.

"Hello, anybody here?" Dream Girl peered around the corridor, then when nobody answered, she paced away.

Then...

"Vii...iszzat..you...?"

Dream Girl rushed back to where the voice was coming from. She entered the room and saw Brainy, blood encrusting his suit.

She gasped in shock and horror. He would have bled to death if it were not for his makeshift weapon, which he used to make a bandage strap from.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw her.

"Dream Girl...please.."

"Shh, Brainy, I'm here to take you home...don't say a word.."

He fainted in her arms as she carried him sadly back to where the others where.

--

**Back outside..**

Cosmic Boy was confused. Who would have done this to Brainy? Certainly not just the Eye. And where was Vi? What had happened to her?

"It..hurts..ah...aah.."

"Shh, its okay. We'll get this out of you. Rokk, we need you over here."

Cosmic Boy walked up to the others .

"What can I do?"

"I think there's something inside the wound. Try to clean it, pull it out, whatever." Phantom Girl said in her most formal voice.

"I guess I can try."

Cosmic Boy channeled his energy slowly and located the wicked blade. It was a sharp one, but no matter, it would be easy. He fixed his mind on it and slowly pulled it out of Brainy's system. After he took it out, Brainy let out a sigh of relief. Cosmic Boy could see that the swollen flesh was starting to heal at an amazing rate. Apparently Brainy hadn't lost his 'regenerating' powers.

"Thanks, Cosmic Boy. That feels so much better."

"No prob. Now, who did this to you?"

Brainy's expression of relief changed into a sad and distant one.

"You don't wanna know."

"Of course we want to know! Don't you think its important?"

He let out a long sigh.

"Vi did this to me."

"What?!"

The Legionnaires were shocked.

"But..how?"

"She was possessed by the Eye. Somehow she now thinks we are responsible for the deaths of her parents. I tried to defend myself, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. I loved her."

They were surprised. Their Brainy fell in love? Though it seemed a little different for him to do so, he fell in love.

They dropped the subject and walked out of the building, into a crowd of spectators.

--

"Is it true that one of your own turned against you?

I knew one of them was against us! Now what would stop everyone from turning rogue?!"

Angry jeers and taunts rose from every side as the Legion passed through the crowd. Timber Wolf was itching to shut them up, but Phantom Girl restrained him, although she felt the same.

Brainy was twitching every step of the way in pain as he leaned on Dream Girl and Cosmic Boy.

Out of the blue, a pretty female reporter and her crew stepped out from the walked up to Kell, who was the closest to her.

"Louise Laine of the Daily Intergalactic Planet. Legion, what happened to Shrinking Violet?"

"Don't even try to----"

Kell shushed Timber Wolf.

"Um, sorry but, well, we can't tell you everything that happened just yet, maybe---"

"I get it." Louise said as she instructed her crew to switch off their recording systems.. She smiled at Kell, who in turn blushed.

The crowd was leaving. Louise handed Kell a blue slip of paper, then said..

"Meet me at my office at 10 tomorrow, then you can tell me what happened. I don't really intend to leak this out."

She put a finger to her lips, indicating it was a secret, then walked away.

Kell nodded and smiled secretly as she left.

"What was that, Kell? Falling for someone already?"Phantom Girl teased.

"Well, maybe just this once." He replied.

--

**Okay....too much violence. Maybe some humor in Kell and Louise's meeting in the next chapter. **:))

-**-Mei-chan**


	10. Memories

**Wah, I didn't update for bout a month! So this is it...**

--

"Feeling much better, Brainy?"

The Coluan stirred and fluttered his eyes open. His side was covered in a clean white dressing and he indeed, felt much better. He sighed.

"Thanks, Saturn Girl. Did they find her yet?"

Imra shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not Brainy...we're trying our best..but it seems she's gone for good."

He suddenly jolted up, and then he flopped down on the bed, wincing at the pain in his wound.

"Easy there kid. She's gonna be alright, don't worry." It was Timber Wolf.

"Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy are doing their best to search for her. We've tried..but she's a brave girl."

" How can you say she's gonna be fine, when you can't even make out where she is?" he said furiously, almost knocking off the life support machine on the steel table..

" Calm down, Brainy." Saturn Girl said, gently laying his head on the pillow again."Just rest for now. .We'll think of something."

"Yeah, you can trust us. We're not gonna let anything hapen to Violet."

"Brainy sighed." I'm utterly sorry for this mess. I feel it was my whole fault. Just leave me alone for a couple of hours. I feel exhausted."

Saturn Girl and Timber Wolf switched off the lights and shut the door, leaving Brainy to himself.

He lay all alone there in the darkness, thinking about her.

She was one of the Legionnaires who had managed to befriend him..she and Superman.

But Superman was gone. She was th eonly one who belonged.

Her shimmering lavender eyes, filled with laughter...her glossy black hair, her angelic smile..the taste of her kiss..

Then how she glared at him with those cold, emotionless eyes...how she laughed when he fell down in his own pool of blood..how she left him to die...

No. It was too much to shut his eyes and fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

--

"....no...purple..eh..too old..pink..wait a second..I HAVE PINK?."

"Hi KELL!!!!!!!!!" It was the last voice he had wanted to hear in that awkward and embarrassing moment.

"Ah!" Kell dropped the list he was making. "Tinya! Not you again!!!" he cried, upon seeing the phantom in his room.

"I was just asking what you were doing. Not much to be fussed on about..right?" she asked innocently.

"Checking out my wardrobe. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh yeah! You're going out on a date with that classy reporter!"

Kell sighed. Not again, he thought. Now he was going to have to endure Tinya while he prepared for the meeting, not date.

"For your information, kid, its not a date. You hear me? I'm going to tell Louise what really happened. And futhermore, you are in my room. I suggest you leave immediately before I tell Brin you called him puppy again.

"Brin isn't here. And before he gets back, I'll have you in a complete makeover."

Kell glared at her.

Tinya looked surprised. "Fine then, I guess I'll just go..and leave." She said, while preparing to leave the room.

"Wait a sec."

"What? I thought you wanted me to leave a second ago."

"Okay, here's the deal. You're staying in here, but you help me with what I'm going to wear. Understand?"

Tinya looked surprised again.

"Oh sure, that probably the easiest job in the whole universe. Now let me see..."

--

Five and a half minutes later, Kell emerged dressed in black. All black. Tinya had even taken the liberty of fixing his unruly hair and slicking it straight.

"See, what did I tell you? Don't forget the flowers."

"Flowers? What for? "

"The girl, dumbhead. Girls love flowers."

"But that was in the 21st century. And I'm not dating!"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Cause I'm confused? I'm from the 41st century! I don't even belong here!"

Phantom Girl sighed. This was going to be a long time.

"Well, she loves the 21st century style, so live with it, loverboy." She said, as she haughtily walked away.

"Loverboy?" Kell echoed.

--

**On the outskirts of town**

Emerald Vi flew where she knew the Legion wouldn't find her. Seriously. The Emerald Eye looked to her questioningly and she responded by caressing it gently, like a mother would to her child. She flew on.

Then, she spotted a movement at the field. Apparently they were obstacles in her way. She began firing instantly at them.

"Its the Legion!! Hide!"

Emerald Vi stopped.

"I am not from the Legion. Anybody who isn't their friend is my friend. In other words, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Shouold we trust her? She looks familiar." Drax whispered.

"Indeed. I was once Shrinking Violet. But those crazy goons and lunatics were not living up to my standards. I have decided to join you, whatever you're selling."

"Well then..we do have something you could do..." Drax chuckled evilly.

--

**Kell's date..**

Kell stepped into the headuarters of the Daily Intergalactic Planet. He was nervous. He had done everythin gTinya told him. He even got the flowers. So much for Louise.

"Do you have an appointment?" the lady at the waiting desk asked him.

Kell gulped.

"Uh, Louise Laine."

"Just a moment . I'll ring her."

The lady got up and pushed a button on the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Louise, somebody's here to see you."

"Oh, send him up here, then!"

"She wants to see you personally. Go ahead." The lady told him.

Kell nodded his thanks and entered the teleporter.

--

**Thanks for reading! Man, I didn't have enough inspiration to continue! Will finish it off on the next chappie. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Mei-chan**


	11. Restriction

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**My Immortal, Evanescence**_

**I guess it fits Brainy here in this chapter. Haha..okay...so this is gonna be long,bear with me. **

**--**

Kell materialized in the hallway. He was anxious. Very anxious. This was the first time he had gone on a da-..erm.._meeting_ with a girl. Alone. Anyway, he was determined not to let her down.

"Are you okay? You look..pale."

He whipped around and saw Louise. She was dressed in a maroon blazer and an ebony colored skirt, with high heels. _Tinya was right_, he thought, she is a very classy reporter.

_Wait, what am I thinking?! Focus, Kell, focus. You know what to do._

"Are you sure you feel fine? You really look pale."

She laid her hand on his forehead. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"No really, I'm okay..here are um..flowers."he said, holding the bouquet out.

She smiled and took them.

"That's very sweet of you. Shall we sit down?"

They sat at a marble table with oak chairs, which Kell presumed were antiques...from the 21st century.

"Shall we start?" she asked, as she took out a blue notepad and a pencil.

"Um, yeah. So it all started when Dream Girl started having dreams about the future."

"Dreams about the future...got it. Then...?"

"The dreams told us the Emerald Empress would be returning, or so we thought. That's why we went to Takron Galtos to secure her. "

"Wait, so you presumed you could stop it from happening, when Dream Girl already knew it would happen? What's the point in that?

"Well, better that we acted . Who actually knows what would happen, right?"

"I see. I'd do the same too, though you know you won't change anything..."

"What do you mean?"

There was along silence. She stepped up from the chair and went out into the balcony.

She put her notepad and pencil down and gazed distantly away. Kell stood up as well, and walked towards her.

"Have you ever felt unwanted, felt you were just somebody's pawn, an instrument, a puppet on strings? A mere speck of dirt on a glass window?" she said, clenching her fists.

She was sobbing silently now. Kell reached out to her, wiping the tears away from her looked at him for a long time, and stood up straight again.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have..."

He put his arms gently around her. She tensed slightly, and relaxed, her tears clearly drying.

"Its okay. I know how you feel. I was created for the purpose of defeating Imperiex, the evil jerk who came here a few months ago. I never knew of a life without battle. Until I met the Legion."

She turned and looked at him.

"We aren't so different after all."

Kell felt her gaze boring into his eyes. He felt a blush creeping up his face. She locked him into a hug and next thing he knew...she was kissing him. For the first time in his life, Kell felt truly happy.

--  
**Back at HQ.. **

"Kid, hows it going?" Lightning Lad asked, as he entered Brainy's room.

No one answered. Garth became suspicious. He switched on the lights to give him a better view.

"Brainy? Where are you?"

He pulled the bedsheets off the bed. Nobody there.

Terrified , Garth raced out of the room and bumped into Dream Girl and Saturn Girl in the hallway.

"Guys, I think we have a problem, Brainy's gone!!"

Saturn Girl was shocked.

"Seriously, Garth? Oh this is all my fault!! If only I had stayed a bit longer!!! I'm sorry Brainy..." she said, as she broke down into sobs.

Dream Girl patted her comfortingly.

"Don't blame yourself, Imra. He probably was feeling better and decided to go to the lounge."

"I hope so..."

"I really don't think you'll find him there." Lightning Lad said.

"Don't be so pessimistic-"

Nura was cut off from what she was saying as she followed Saturn Girl's terrified stare and Lightning Lad's equally frightened look.

Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, Chameleon Boy, Starboy, and Sunboy all turned their heads towards them.

But not with looks of surprise. Blank stares of green. Which turned to mischevious looks of revenge and hate.

"Uh, guys...."

Garth realized what it was. It was some sort of the Eye's mind control. Which meant that Vi had been here.

And that she was coming back for them.

But what about the rest of the Legion?

The mindless zombies of the former Legionnaires, now pawns of the Eye's power, lunged forward to get to Lightning Lad. He fired lightning blasts at them, but they were too much for him. He flipped open his communicator, desperate to reach his remaining comrades, before it was too late.

Saturn Girl tried to concentrate, but it was impossible. The Eye had somehow protected them from her mind control. She tried to locate it instead, but her plan backfired, knocking her out cold on the floor. She lay there as Dream Girl desperately battled them to keep back. Lightning Lad was almost screaming into the communicator.

"You hear me Rokk? Get back here now!!!! We are under attack you hear!!! Cosmic Boy come in!!"

Only static. And silence.

It was as if someone was playing a joke on them. A very sick and disgusting joke.

Lightning Lad was desperate. Saturn Girl was unconscious, and Dream Girl was getting weaker too. He hoped for a miracle. And this time, he hoped it would be an effective one.

--

"Karate Kid, any signs of movement out there?"

"No, Cosmic Boy. Only a stretch of land..", Karate Kid replied, while occasionally flipping through various charts and maps on the monitor.

"Well, keep looking!! She must be somewhere around here!" Cosmic Boy scowled, making Val flinch a bit.

"Hey, calm down there, leader." Triplicate Girl advised, in her purple self.

"Yeah clam, i meant calm down...Cosmic Boy!" Karate Kid agreed, while obviously struggling with the charts.

Cosmic Boy sighed. It felt tough being a leader. But sometimes he had to listen. Unfortunately.

"Hey, I think I see something!!" Orange Triplicate said, while peering out through the window.

Cosmic Boy scooted over and peered. Sure enough, it was a green blur, which vanished the instant he saw it.

"Val, ready the weapons. She's near us."

"But we're gonna hurt her!! I can't!"

"Aren't you gonna listen to me, Val?"

"She was our friend, Cosmic Boy. And no matter what happens, I'm not hurting her."

Cosmic Boy scowled, but suddenly..

"You're right!! We shouldn't hurt her, we should hurt the Eye!!"

Val thought for a minute and nodded.

"Yeah, now thats what I call leadership!", he said, as he adjusted buttons on the screen to adjust the weapons of the ship.

Orange Triplicate took control of the ship and Purple Triplicate took control of the cannons as Karate Kid , Cosmic Boy and White Triplicate readied for immediate combat.

Silence at first. And nothing.

Then it all began with a small earthquakish sensation.

She was suddenly in front of the ship.

"Looking for me, _friends_? Emerald Vi sarcastically said.

"We were Shrinking Violet's friends, not your friends!!"

"Triplicate Girl, fire!!!"

The cannons blasted away as Emerald Vi gracefully wove around them effortlessly, laughing.

"Luornu, stop firing!! She's making us waste our weapons!!"

Emerald Vi chuckled.

"Ah, Cosmic Boy. Too bad I brought company."

The Legionnaires stared in disbelief.

Her so called friends were Drax and Mar Londo, who wasted no time in breaking the ice.

The action fired up again while Cosmic Boy struggled to bring down Emerald Vi, with Karate Kid taking on Drax , and Triplicate Girl versus Mar Londo.

"So I heard you and Nura are an item? How sweet..too bad you'll be gone when I'm finished with you!!"

"Shut up!!!! Leave Nura out of this!!"

"Be careful what you wish for...."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Suddenly his communicator rang. But before he could get to it, Emerald Vi reached it first and had crushed it into a million pieces.

"You asked for it."

--

Along the lonely wasteland, Brainiac 5.1 trudged along. He felt a bit better though not really completely better, thanks to Saturn Girl's treatment. But what mattered now was finding Vi. Sure, he felt bad to leave HQ without notifying them, but they might have held him back. He decided when he came back with Vi, he'd apologize to them.

Suddenly he spotted her. And she wasn't alone.

Brainy hid behind a dull rock, hoping she wouldn't see him.

But he couldn't stay behind th erock forever. He realized the Legion's ship and scooted over to help, bringing out his high powered guns.

"Cosmic Boy!!!"

Cosmic Boy and Emerald Vi turned heads towards Brainy.

"Brainy you fool!! Get out of here while you still can!!"

"I'm not leaving you alone!! You get out of here!!" he shouted back.

Emerald Vi was not surprised.

"Ah, Brainiac 5. You never learn, eh?"

Brainy loaded his shooter and fixed his target.

"Go on, shoot me. If you can." She chuckled.

_I have to...but I can't.._

"What did I tell you? You can't, you weakling!! I can't believe we were friends!! I must eliminate you! But not yet..."

She took him by the collar of his shirt and sent waves of pain through his body, which wasn't healed completely. Brainy looked over and saw blood staining the front of his shirt. He was weakening.

"Cosmic Boy! Bring them home...without me..." he managed, before he felt another spasm of pain.

He closed his eyes to oblivion, temporarily.

--

**So finally!! This story is about to be done....by the way...maybe 2 or 3 chapters more...haha...:D**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**--Mei-chan**


	12. To The End

**Its been a long time....okay so I'm updating!!!:D**

**--**

"What in cripes are you doing, man? Brainiac 5 is still in there!"

"Shut up Val! Just keep on flying!"

"I cannot leave him, Cosmic Boy. I am not turning my back on a friend!"

Karate Kid starting going in the opposite direction, back to where the ship once lay. Cosmic Boy was agitated. Triplicate Girl split herself and went after Val, blocking his way.

"No, no, no! Triplicate Girl, please!! You know how much we need Brainiac 5!!!Let go of me!!! Shrinking Violet is out there! She needs our help too!" He tried to escape, but to no avail, with all three of Trip's bodies struggling to keep him away from the massive wreckage that was once their ship.

Luornu closed her eyes and reassembled herself, trying to stop the cascading flow of her tears.

"I'm sorry Val. Brainy is gone. Again. And Vi...I just don't know.." She added, while giving him a sad look, still trying ineffectively to wipe her tears.

Karate Kid pushed Trip away, crossed his arms and looked away from Cosmic Boy and her.

"I was taught there is always hope buried beneath every problem."

Trip turned to look at Val.

"But now I see you have given up.", he continued emotionlessly.

Cosmic Boy, on the other hand, didn't know whether to be mad or to be sad. He buried his face in his hands, contemplating on the events of the week.

"_What s happening to us? Why? Why did it even happen?",_ he silently thought to himself, as he led his battered team _away_.

--

"Kell!! Come in!"

"Tinya? I'm coming back. Sorry for the late 'meeting'. I didn't mean to. So, has Brin come home yet? Or have you cornered him personally?" he asked casually, while zooming through the air, still a bit dazed from the 'meeting' with Louise.

"As much as I would love to chat..we really could use your help here!!! And fast! And its not Tinya! Its Imra!"

"I'm on my way. Stay where you are!"

"We can barely move here...Argh!! Let go of me!!!"

The sound of banging and crashing against the walls was extremely audible. Kell sped up a little, hoping her could reach them before it was too late.

Suddenly, her voice came over the Omnicom, shattering with rage, fear, and grief.

"Garth!! No!! Garth!! Nura, I need help!! Get him out of there! I'll hold them off!! Go Nura, just leave me! Keep him safe for me."

Kell shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to Lightning Lad. He arrived at the Legion HQ and crashes through the door.

"Kell!! Help me..."

"Saturn Girl!!"

He crashed into Starboy and Phantom Girl, green sightless eyes locked with his own. He knocked Phantom Girl out and suspended Starboy in his green blasts. He turned to Saturn Girl, struggling with Timber Wolf. He looked all over the place and saw Chameleon Boy and Sunboy on the floor, unconscious. For the meantime. He flew over to Saturn Girl and leapt on Timber Wolf's back, trying to hold him back from a weakened Saturn Girl.

"Help me Imra!!!"

She sighed with pain.

"Can't..concentrate..." she said, as she tried to put her hands up to her aching head.

"Brin....please...remember.."

Kell felt he couldn't take any of it much longer.

Suddenly her eyes blazed with an eerie glow of pink energy. Timber Wolf suddenly stopped struggling and fell onto the floor. Kell breathed out a sigh of relief .

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything now?"

Saturn Girl tried to get to her feet.

"It wasn't their fault, Kell. It was..."

"Let me guess. Emerald Vi." He continued.

Saturn Girl shifted miserably on the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"Yes, she did. We were the only ones who did not suffer the effects of the mind control."

Kell was confused.

"Wait, we? Do you mean you and me, or other Legionnaires?"

"Lightning Lad and Dream Girl. They are somewhere in this building...or rather what's left of it."

"We can't stop Violet now, can we?" he asked .

"Not without Brainy, we can't. Or at least we can try to stop her, but ..."

"We can stop her." a voice echoed out of nowhere.

Lightning Lad and Dream Girl flew down from the control room and glanced around instinctively to see if there were any more brainwashed zombies around. When they were sure there were no more, Lightning Lad ran to Saturn Girl's side and helped her up. Imra tried to protest, but she saw that look in Garth's eyes that said_.."Can we be friends again?"_, and she allowed him to help her up.

"Sorry to interrupt your little meeting, but can you tell me why all the others are knocked out?"

It was Cosmic Boy.

"Oh, hey Cos, well, we were attacked by them," Garth started, while dramatically pointing at Phantom Girl not realizing she was awake, who in turn kicked him square in the gut.

"Ow! Hey, Phantom Girl, you finally awake." He sheepishly grinned.

"Yes, I'm awake, Garth, and for your information, we were controlled by the Empress- er, Vi, so it was not out fault entirely! I still got to kick your butt though." ,She added, while smiling mischievously at him.

"Whatever. You find anything, Cos?" Garth muttered.

"Nothing, except that Brainy's been taken by Emerald Vi, Drax and Mar Londo." Trip answered.

"I knew it. My father is involved in this. We'd fight them to the death. Only problem is, death would find us first."

"You're right. We need help."

"_Can this day get any worse than it is now? We need to find that hope."_ Karate Kid thought, the only optimist in a sea of pessimists.

--

"Lights. Camera. Action. I saw this one coming."

Brainiac 5 opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a metal bed attached to several viciously looking wires. And to find himself staring into the green eyes of Emerald Vi.

He shuddered. Here he was, closer than ever to his best friend, but so far away.

"Can you please tell me what exactly am I doing in here?"

"Ah, Brainiac 5. Yes, you are here to give me answers." The Eye hovered viciously behind her, still giving its unflinching stare.

"What if I do not wish to comply?"

"Then let me give you a little demonstration."

Emerald Vi hovered over to the controls of the machine out of a Frankenstein movie, only much more high tech and unforgivingly dangerous. She adjusted the controls and pushed a lever.

Electric impulses traveled along the wires and into Brainy's body. Excruciating pain seeped all his energy from his wounded body and made his already bare chest flutter in pain.

"Had enough?", she mockingly asked, as she stepped down from the machine.

"Not enough to wring out what you want from me."

Emerald Vi stepped back menacingly.

"Very well, I shall give you what you love more than your life as an exchange. I will personally release the girl from my grasp if you give me what I want."

He would get back Vi, yes, but at a price. And a dear one. He geared up his twelfth level intellect and thought of a way. But a way with a price to pay.

--

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. The story is about to end soon. So yeah..hahaha..the next one is gonna be a bit of angsty and **

**-Mei**


	13. Bargains

**_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)_**

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

**_=Haunted, Evanescence_**

**_Brainy's dealing with himself. Sorry guys!! I had to vanish!! Here it is!_**

**Karate Kid's POV**

I really didn't know how to help them. They had told me themselves. It was impossible to go on another mission to save both of them, one being incarcerated , and the other one possessed. I, for one, believed we could save them, but my plans were turning to dust. I was running out of ideas.

I looked at the floor beneath me, silently, noticing the rubble and ash of the encounter earlier.

I had no idea how Violet could have done that. I mean, I didn't even get to know the Emerald Empress! She was already incarcerated in her prison when I was admitted into the Legion, so definitely not.

Still, if it had mind control, it meant trouble. I know trouble. I've run into it a gazillion times. But this was different, I decided.

I will wait. Brainy has a thing up his sleeve or two.

--

Sunlight streamed into the few cracks of the ceiling onto the face of a harshly treated individual who thankfully survived the night's horrible ordeal, leaving dreadful wounds on his body, some of them still not healed completely. Ah, how he wish he never knew pain, the cruel world, if only he were an android once more..If only…

But for now, he was lost in his dark dreams, dreams of Phantom Girl cracking listless jokes and begging Timber Wolf to teach her how to bake and pouting at a scowling Kell, Saturn Girl bending over his wounds…Lightning Lad removing him from the duty roster and begging him to rest…Violet…smiling at him..

"Brainy, you should rest.."

"..Imra!!! I need you!"

"…riots in New Gotham.."

"-elsewhere, can't be found.."

"-goodbye.."

"..tomorrow, I will come-"

"-pathetic fool.."

"..i love you.."

His eyes opened. Tears streamed down his bloodstained cheeks and dripped silently onto the floor. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad faded away, Phantom Girl vanished, Timber Wolf and Kell disappeared, and Vi, was gone. He could no longer hear their voices, their listless jokes, or her laugh..Instead of white clean sheets, a cold metal gurney greeted him awake, digging into his arms and leaving their mark on him. He yearned to be an android once more, to leave this cruel misery of treachery, lies, and deceit…but..

He wasn't ready to leave love yet.

He closed his eyes and made another deal with his inner self.

**_He opened his eyes and found himself inside his mainframe. A place he thought he would never see again._**

**_5.1._**

**_"Take me to 5.0. Run a scan for traces of 1.0's corrupted data. Remove traces. Immediately."_**

**_"Access granted. Scan completed. No residual virus trace found."_**

**_He found himself face-to-face with his younger self._**

**_"5.1. Welcome. What do you wish?"_**

**_"I need you. My older body. My android body."_**

SORRY BOUT THE BAAAD CLIFFIE! I have school now and yeah…but I promise you, I will update tomorrow or on the next day!


	14. I'm Still Here

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

_(I'm Still Here, John Rzeznik)_

_**--**_

_**New Metropolis, 1200 Hours**_

It was the usual city riff-raff you could see - people making their way to their jobs, and occasionally children running out to play, followed by their parents, watching over them. Nothing was different at all from other days, except that today, if you looked closely enough, you would see two stragglers in hoods making their way across the crowd.

No, it was not unusual to see these kind of people in the city. Indeed most people wore cloaks for two reasons: they wanted to look mysteriously cool, or either they were hiding something sinister.

Drax and Mar Londo definitely are not mysterious nor are they cool, therefore they are not mysteriously cool. They were, in fact, hiding something sinister.

"The task is simple: grab the hostage, run and threaten to kill her. Easy enough. I might even do it alone."

"You idiot! The girl will tell us what to do. I don't want to mess up the plan."

"Sure , Gramps. You know, you remind me of that Kryptonian.." Drax said sarcastically.

"The girl will tell us what to do. If you object, you can take it up with her. I don't want to mess up the plan. You have a problem?"

"I…"

Just as he was thinking how he would lay out his plan, a girl stumbled into his path and fell at his feet. He winced and suddenly he felt an impulse to pick up the child and slam it against the wall. But he reminded himself..if he did it, they would be exposed and the plan would be ruined. If he ruined _their _plan, he wouldn't get to do his plan..

This had to wait. But first, he wanted to try something…

"I'm sorry, sir, please excuse me.." the girl started. All of a sudden, she looked up into his face under the hood and saw those cruel and shiny eyes staring back at her. The girl was frightened.

"Milana!! Where are you?" a man's voice rang out in the crowd, as he ran shoving people in his desperation to get to his daughter, whom he had presumed was gone.

"Daddy!!! He's scaring me, daddy….please!" Milana's eyes were rounded in terror and she started crying. Her father walked up to her and glared at Drax and Dr. Londo.

"Milana, stay away from them…" the father said, as he protectively shielded his daughter away from Drax. The latter gave a cruel smile and set out walking alongside Dr. Londo, ready to complete the last phase of their plan.

"I wish you wouldn't stop next time. Its bothering me."

"As soon as this is over, I will personally see to it that you get fed to your own experiments. Mind yourself. Besides, I've always wanted to scare a child." Drax snarled, while turning his hands into fists.

Dr. Londo scowled at Drax, but did nothing of the sort. He merely nodded.

"Just stick to the plan. And you will get what you deserve, trust me." , he retorted, while vanishing into the crowd.

Drax smiled. He wouldn't want to do it any other way. Not until the plan was over.

And the plan was?

_**Kidnap Louise Laine.**_

_**Why?**_

_**--**_

_**Flashback[9600 hours ago]**_

"Kell!! Come on, wear it!!!"

"I told you before, I HATE PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aww, but you'll look so cute if you did!!"

"I might, but no thanks, Phantom Girl."

"Fine." Tinya scowled and squinted at Kell.

"OOOH!! Black will so fit on you!!! Hey I even got you a bouquet for Louise!!!"

"What?! Am I really supposed to dress like this? Why can't I just wear my suit? It's a meeting, not a date!!!"

"Because…" , Phantom Girl said as she paused for a dramatic sigh.." she's Louise Laine, the most awesome reporter in the whole solar system, heck the whole galaxy, possibly the entire universe!! If you want to put on a good impression, better follow me!!"

"Yeah, just as long as you don't make me wear pink." Kell retorted.

"Too awesome indeed." A third voice said under his breath, while watching over Kell and Tinya.

"And just perfect for the plan."

--

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**--**_

"_Are you certain that this temporary upgrade will work?"_

_Yes._

"_Do you wish to continue?"_

_Yes. Nothing else more._

Brainy opened his eyes to see the gloating figure of Emerald Vi over him. However, he had a security that he felt. He didn't feel his bleeding wounds, nor did he feel heartache.

He was simply controlling his two sides. Android. Human.

In harmony, together. He could suppress one and make the other dominate. In this case however, emotions were not an exception.

"Had a good night's sleep, genius?"

"What..are..you..gonna do ..to me..?" he said in his faked voice, horrified as it sounded.

"Hah."

Emerald Vi walked over to the Frankenstein machine and uncovered the whole of it . She snickered.

"Know what this is, Brainiac 5?"

"Let me guess. It is an atomic subdisperser that lets you spread your mind control over the whole world. Same time, larger range. You will be able to control all the world's assets and soon, take over the entire universe. Am I correct?"

Emerald Vi squinted and a smile spread over her pale face, making it more eerie than it was supposed to be. Brainy winced.

"Well said, Brainiac 5. Since you know of my plan, why don't you just join me in my universal crusade? After all, that is what you want, is it not? To be with the girl is far more anything you ever desire…don't lie, I read your mind before, when you were vulnerably weak. Besides…" , she paused as if questioning him with her eyes, "..what have you to lose?"

"What I have to lose.."

"You were unloved as a child..left alone by your shameless mother who treated you like dirt. You are Brainiac 1.0's great grandson, and you inherited his evil legacy somewhere within you. You grew up to become one of the most intelligent and respected Legionnaires in the entire universe, only to find out you were another pawn of destiny. And now your friends have turned their back on you."

"What? They would never do that!!!" he said, as his eyes burned pure anger at her. She merely smiled and continued.

"Then why aren't they here now? They should be storming the fortress, where you and I are alone. They should have engaged me in combat by now, and you would be safe. But where are they? Are they here? No, they left you alone, the cowards." she sneered, as her eyes laughed at him silently.

"They might not be the most courageous team in the entire universe, but they know what is right. They stand up for it no matter what happens. And that is why they are the Legion. They are justice, truth and peace together. They are my friends. And I love them. Whatever might happen…" , he said firmly, as he gripped the iron rods of the gurney.

Little did he know tears were streaming down his face as he spoke.

--

_**Legion HQ**_

"This can't be happening. Why?" Timber Wolf said as he paced up and down the lobby.

"For one thing, we know that most of us are still recovering from the previous encounter a.k.a surprise attack, and Colossal Boy, Matter Eater Lad and Triplicate Girl are still on alert duty. The rest of us, I don't know.."

"I'm not talking about that, Phantom Girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Its just so hard to accept. One day we are complete, the next day we are falling apart. What's happening?"

"I know Brin, its just…so hard now..I can't still believe Brainy is gone again and Vi has turned evil.."

"If I turn evil, Tinya, will you hate me?" Timber Wolf asked, while gazing intently at Phantom Girl.

"What? No way, I won't hate you. I won't hate any of you, I promise. No matter what happens, I will always remember the good times we had together instead of everything bad that destroyed it."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Oh Brin, I love you so much, and if we pull through this together and everything turns out fine…remind me to thank you." She said, while she got up and walked towards him.

"I will." he said, enveloping her into a hug, one that he was certain he would never take for granted again.

--

_**Lightning Lad's POV**_

Sprock. How did we just suddenly get broken up? Last week, we were all happy. Even though it was a short time together, we had it. Suddenly, the break out, the murder of Violet's parents, the sudden transformation..everything. It was destiny's plot again. We couldn't just escape it this time. But we always got out of trouble somehow. But it just came to us. We didn't have good luck charms or lucky numbers. We weren't born with luck. I didn't believe in luck myself. If you want something, you gotta work hard for it. That was one belief I still held onto even though I was old enough to make my own decisions.

I hope we don't fail each other. This might be one battle we never come out of to see the ending.

--

_**I almost cried while I was writing this. :((**_

_**Wah..I want to hug all the Legionnaires!!! **_

_**Thank to The Violet Rose for helping me find my imagination again!!!:D  
--Mei-chan**_


End file.
